The New Chapter
by Emeraldis123
Summary: Harry thought after the war he could have a normal, peaceful life. Seems like that's not going to happen in a long time.
1. Chapter 1

**An: This is my first time writing a story and my English is not my first languageso I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I know it starts like a typical master of Death Harry story. It will change in the later parts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DC universe**

 **Chapter one**

He had finally done it. That mad man who was the sole reason for the death of his was dead. It was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was elated but he felt an emptiness inside him as if he had lost his purpose.

Harry Potter was tired.

Voldemort was dead. The entire wizarding world was rejoicing, yet all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed in the gryffindor dormitory. To forget everything that happened in the last year. To fall asleep and wake up to find that everything was just a nightmare. That all those who died were...

"Harry are you alright?"

"I need some sleep ,Mione," he smiled at his bushy haired best friend.

"Just go Harry we will be fine here," she gave him a hug.

The last week had been really hard for him, attending the funerals had taken a huge toll on him. He had seen his godson in the Lupin's funeral, he could see himself in Teddy . He wouldn't be able feel the love of his parents.

'Atleast, he would have me and his grandmother.' Holding on to Teddy, Harry had vowed to himself that his childhood will not be like his life with the Dursleys. Unlike him, Teddy will be loved and cherished.

'Come my master , come to me...'

"Who's that?"

He looked around. There was no one else in the dormitory. 'Great, now I am hearing voices. I must've finally gone mad .'

'Come..'

For some reason he was drawn to his trunk. He couldn't control himself as he opened it and pulled out the invisibility cloak. He found the Elder wand and the resurrection stone with it . 'But I had put them back-'

He couldn't complete the thought as he fell unconscious.

He opened his eyes and found himself in Kings Cross station.

"Am I dead again?"

"No Mr Potter you're not dead" Harry saw a woman in a black cloak and a scythe walking towards him. He felt a shiver go through his spine as she came closer.

"Who are you?"

"I am Death, Harry and you have mastered my Hallows"

'There goes my plans on having a normal life' Harry sighed.

"I can't be the master of Death. I lost the stone in the forest and put the wand back in Dumbledore's tomb-"

"You accepted that death was inevitable and greeted me as a friend. More importantly you didn't seek the Hallows out they came to you on their own. That makes you the Master of Death. Now let me tell you about your training-"

"Training, what training?"

"For your duties of course. Did you really think that Master of Death was just a silly title?" Death giggled.

"Duties?" Harry could see huge headache coming from miles away.

"Yes, as the MoD you will have to help me out. You will have to deal with all the wannabe immortals, those who try to cheat me, magicals trying to take over the world,...you know the usual."Seeing his horror struck face "Don't worry sweetheart as I told you I will train you about your duties and you new gifts. That reminds me-"

"Wow , Death wait a minute, I didn't want to be the MoD."

"You can have the Hallows I don't want them. Now leave me alone and let me have a normal life."

Sighing Death took off the hood of her cloak. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. He couldn't describe her beauty. She gave him a soft smile.

"I am sorry Harry , but you don't have a choice in this. Once you've mastered the Hallows you can't give it back. They have become a part of you."

"Why does these things always happen to me?"

"I really don't have an answer to that. Maybe it's the infamous Potter luck." She gave a sly smile.

"So Death -"

"Call me Hela, Harry."

"So you said something about duties and new gifts?"

"You are immortal. No injury or illness will harm you."

"So I won't age?"

"You will be age till you want to. I won't recommend stopping now. You will be an eternal teenager. I wouldn't want that. You know all the hormones." She made a face. Harry wondered what death, no Hela , had against teenagers.

"It's nothing personal Harry, it's just hard to collect the souls of teenagers. So much angst."

"You can read my mind? Wait. Don't answer that of course you can read my mind you are literally Death. So why not seventeen?"

" You will thank me later. After many years people will get suspicious if you remain seventeen for the rest of your life. So you will stop ageing at your prime. Then I'll put a s glamour on you that can't be broken so you will to age until you decide to do what you want with your life."

"What about the duties?"

"I get on that later dear." At the sceptical look in his face "Don't worry I will train you. Now get back to the living Harry. You do need rest."

"Wait, where are we? How will I see you again?-"

"You are in the limbo. I will know when you need me."

Harry found himself overwhelmed by darkness as he passed out again.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks everyone for reviewing and for following. Hope all of you like this chapter as well.**

 **Thank you, Veorie for pointing out my mistake.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DC universe.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Harry woke up on the floor. His trunk near him as he had left it. But for some reason the Hallows were glowing. They emitted a silver light and it started to surround him. They became a bright light and it went straight into his heart. He felt a warm tickling sensation in his chest. He found the familiar symbol of the Deathly Hallows tattooed on his skin just above his heart.

 _'I'll deal with this later. I need some sleep right now.'_

He crawled into his bed and let darkness embrace him once more.

LINE BREAK

Harry was wary when he was alked through Gringotts . The goblins at the sides were glaring at him. The damages seemed to be fixed.

 _'Here goes nothing.'_

Harry took a deep breath.

"I need to speak to Manager Ragnok."

"Why would we do that thief? You should be killed for robbing our bank, you greedy human." The goblin in front of him was sneering at him. He knew that if looks could kill, he would be dead because of all of the hateful glares that was directed at him by the goblins.

"I would like to explain myself and make amends to the goblin nation."

"So you have come to receive your punishment. Come with me, human."

He said human as if it was insult. The goblin took him to another room and left him there. Goblins with spears were looking at him in disdain _.' I will most probably end up meeting Hela again. They want to kill me.'_ It has been a month since his first meeting Hela. She has been coming to him in his dreams and was training him to control his powers and the hallows. He had found out that he was incredibly powerful and dangerous enough to destroy- No he didn't want to go there. What he can do still terrifies him. He did not want that.

 _"That is one of the reasons why my hallows chose you , Harry,"Hela had told him once when he was freaking out after a powerful display of magic during his training. "Unlike many others before you, you did not seek the power. You are wary of it. Don't worry you will not be able to misuse your power to cause mass destruction. You are under my watch. I know that will never do it, Harry. The Hallows would have never chosen you if it was otherwise. It is one of the many conditions that I put for the master of my hallows. Only someone who will never use them for selfish goals will be chosen by them."_

Hela had assured him that he will not lose control of his powers. But he was still cautious about them. So he was learning everything he could from Hela. He didn't want to hurt his friends or Teddy. Teddy brought a smile to his face. He was a ray of sunshine in his life. He knew he would have shut everyone out and gone into depression if it wasn't for his godson and Hela. Both of them, even if the latter was the Death, had become the most important part of his life followed by Ron and Hermione. ' _I_ _wonder if they have found Hermione's parents yet. They have been in Austrailia for two weeks.'_

Harry was suspicious that they were doing other questionable things along with their search for her parents. He had decided not to disturb them. They deserved a break. They didn't know about Hela. He didn't want them to worry.

"Mr Potter , I hope you have a good explanation for what you have done or you face execution by the Goblin law." A harsh voice broke him out of his reverie. The goblin was annoyed. Harry was sure about that fact.

"I don't think it will come to that ,Manager Ragnok for I have perfectly reasonable explanation for my so called crime."

"And what might that be?" he lifted an eyebrow.

Harry sighed and told the goblin about his past year. About Voldemort and his horcruxes. About Hufflepuff's cup in Bellatrix's vault. Ragnok was horrified at the end of his tale.(He might have excluded the Deathly Hallows from it. He had his secrets.)

"Give me a magical vow that on your life that your story is true."

 _'Like that would do any good when i can't die.'_

He gave him a bright smile, "I ,Harry James Potter , swear on my magic and life that whatever I have told you is the truth."

" I believe you. Horcruxes are the foulest type of magic. You did a service to the goblin nation by removing that foul thing from one of our vaults. I will let it slide this time. We won't be this forgiving next time, Mr Potter," said Ragnok.

"Thank you , King Ragnok , it will not happen again." Harry gave him a small bow.

"How did you know?" the goblin's eyes widened.

"I have my sources," he said mysteriously.

 _'You wouldn't even believe who it is since it was death herself'_

"I hope I can trust you with that information. It is not well known among wizards."

"You can trust me I will not you use it to harm you , your highness. I will give you another vow -"

"No need for that. I trust you to keep your word. I will inform the rest my people that you're acquitted of your charges. Is there anything else you want?" asked Ragnok.

"I want to meet my account manager."

The goblin nodded at on the guards and he left.

"You have done a great service not only to the wizards but also to the goblins by killing Tom Riddle, Mr Potter. Many of my kind were killed and Gringotts was seized during that hypocrite's reign of terror. You are going scot free after breaking into Gringotts only because of you noble intentions. Don't aggravate us again, Mr Potter," Ragnok told him gravely before he left.

As he left another goblin entered the room.

He grinned at Harry.

"Ah , Mr Potter, I was waiting for you to come and claim your heritage for a long time. Better late than never. I am Grimjaw. I am the Potter and Black account manager."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Grimjaw. Call me Harry. I am surprised that you're not attacking me."

"I have been the account manager for your family for decades now and I have learned from my experience that if a Potter did something shady it would be for some noble cause. Between us Harry I never doubted you on killing off that half blood," Grimjaw winked at him.

Harry didn't know how to answer him.

"Thank you, I guess." He blushed.

"Let's get to business shall we. I hope you know that you have to claim your Potter and Black lordships and seats the wizengamot."

"Lordships? Seats?"

"You don't know?" Grimjaw's eyes widened. He was agitated and cursed in his native language. "It seems that Dumbledore ignored informing you about your heritage. It was his responsibility as your magical guardian."

"He ignored a lot of things when it came to me. Old age must have muddled his brain." Harry grumbled remembering his crappy childhood. There are many things that he will never forgive his former headmaster for and his life with the Dursleys were on the top of the list.

"Potter and Black are Most Ancient and Noble Houses. They have a hereditary seat at the wizengamot. The head of the house have the title Lord. Your godfather blood adopted you and made you his heir just after you were born. So you inherited the title of Lord Black from him. So you are officially Harry James Potter-Black."

Harry was touched by Sirius gesture to him.

He knew for blood adoption the parents needed to deeply love the child. By the ritual he was his godfather's son as much as his biological parents'. He struggled to maintain his composure

"Continue, Grimjaw."

"Your votes are not being given right now. Soon you should claim the seats in the council or appoint a proxy."

Maybe Andy can help me with that .' Harry nodded.

"This file has information on all your assets and investments along with your account balance."

His eyes almost bulged out when he opened the file. The vault he had used for last seven years had been a trust vault. He had other family vaults (yes, in plural) . He could live in luxury for the rest of his life without even making a dent in his account.

 _'The irony, I lived the first ten years of my life in a cupboard constantly being reminded of being a burden while all this was mine. Only if Veron saw me now.'_

He shook his head. There was no need to think of his relatives. He was over them.

The Blacks had invested in almost all magical shops and companies. While Potters invested more on muggle found that he had shares in many reputed companies like Wayne Enterprises, Queen Entriprises, etc, under a company by the name of Marauder Enterprises.

"That was a company that James Potter and Sirius Black started together combining their fortunes. It works in both muggle and magical world. It had already flourished and had made a name for itself when James was killed and Sirius went to prison. So I have been managing it under the guise of trust to control it till you come to age and take over."

"Thank you"

"I was just doing my job, Harry. More money for my client more money for grandfather and father were good friends of mine . One I hope we will have the same relation," Grimjaw smiled at him.

"I like you, Grimjaw. I think we will get along just fine." Harry grinned at him. His dad and Sirius just gave him a new purpose in his life other than his MoD work for Hela. He had changed a lot after the war. It was one the reasons why had broke up with Ginny. She had understood to his relief. He was not the naive eleven year old boy anymore. He was tired of all the bloodshed. He decided that he did not want to be an auror. He will work on Marauder Enterprises and make it great. It was the least he could do for the two fathers in his life.

"I will claim my lordship, Grimjaw."

"All you have to do is put the rings on." He showed Harry a small box with two rings. One was gold with a rubies and a symbol of a thestral in middle. The other was silver with emeralds and a snake. He put the Potter ring on. He felt rush of power and the Potter family magic embraced him with warmth. He heard voices whispering him the secrets of the Potter family. It repeated with the Black family ring. Both of them combined to form a single ring with emeralds and rubies with a thestral with a snake coiled around it. Harry felt his power surge.

"The family rings have accepted you as of Black and Potter blood. Congratulations, Lord Potter-Black," said Grimjaw.

"Is there anything else Grimjaw?"

"Yes, your parents left a letter for you," Grimjaw slid a red envelope at him.

Harry held onto it as if it was his most prized possession.

 _'A letter from Mum and Dad. '_

His hands shivered as he opened the envelope.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review. I need it to improve my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

 **Hello everyone.**

 **Thanks for reviewing and following. I was a bit stumped in writing this chapter. But I think it was okay in the end.**

 **DISCLAIMER: These wonderful characters are not mine. They are J K Rowling's.**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _We don't know how to begin this letter. If_ _you are reading this letter it would mean that our worst fears have come true and we are dead._

 ** _Stop being so depressing Lily_** _flower._ ** _Hello Prongset, my son it's your dad._** _James, shut it . As I was saying before this idiot interrupted, if you are reading this letter we would be dead in the future. I hope we died protecting you._ ** _Of course, we died protecting him. We will never let anyone hurt our son_** **,** ** _let alone_** **some** ** _crazy dark lord._**

 _Harry, we are so sorry that we will not be able to see you grow up into the great man we know you will be. Wherever we are always know that we love you my dear._ ** _You are our whole world, Harry. Padfoot 's too._** _Never blame yourself for our death. We were targets even before the prophecy._ ** _It is war and we have already chosen our side. We are fighting for you and your future._** _Harry, we could have fled the country with you. Always, remember that it was our choice to stay and fight._ ** _Don't blame yourself for our choices. We love you._**

 _There is something that we need to tell you, Harry. We don't know how. Please don't resent us after reading this my little one. Two months after our wedding, James went for an auror mission._ ** _I got captured by death eaters._** _The rest of us thought he was dead. I was heartbroken. For three months I thought he was dead. I became reckless and unpredictable. I had lost my husband. For those three months. I was the most useful person for the order. I was worse than Mad eye Moody in catching death eaters. I was merciless. In the end Sirius and Remus thought that I should have a break. I went to a muggle bar to loosen up. I met a muggle there. He was from America. It was a one night stand._ ** _I don't hold it against her. I was technically dead. I don't know what I would have done if I thought she was gone._** _We just exchanged our names, nothing else. I gave him my maiden name. I never saw him again after that night._

 ** _I was rescued the next week. I was torn , tortured and shaken up but I survived. Later we found out that Lily flower was pregnant with you from that one night, Prongset. I loved you since the moment you were born even when she was pregnant with you. I blood adopted you. You are my son as much as your other father's . I love you , Harry. You are and will always be my son. Never doubt that fact. You got that messy Potter hair from me during the blood adoption. You are a Potter by blood and magic, my son._**

 _Harry, I am sorry you had to find out about this through a letter. Only Sirius and Remus know this. They don't love you any less because of this. We have given another envelope with the name of your biological father to Grimjaw. He will give it to you if you ask him. He will give you information about him, if you want to seek your father out._ ** _Don't worry, Prongset, I will not be offended if you want to meet him. I would be rolling in my grave if you isolate yourself from him for me. We don't want you to be alone._**

 _He is right. If you can find a family, go for it son._

 _We love you, Harry._

 ** _Take care and enjoy your life, Prongset._**

 ** _With love,_**

 _Mum and_ ** _Dad_**

Harry felt a wide range of emotions while reading the letter. Tears spilled his eyes unwillingly. Happiness, sadness, shock, love and finally relief that his parents, both of them, loved him. A weight left his heart to know that his parents did not blame him for their deaths. He was confused about what to do about his biological father. He didn't want to meet him any soon (with his luck he could be dead). He first needed to sort himself out. Complete his training with Hela. He should have no doubt in controlling his powers. It would be bad if he found his living father and just disintegrate him because he was just angry or something minor. A small part of his mind, one which was stuck in the cupboard under the stairs feared rejection.

 _'I'll leave the name of my father with Grimjaw for now. I was an orphan for the last seventeen years. I can be one for the next few years as well.'_

If he was unaware of the name, he will not be tempted to find the man. He pulled himself together.

"Grimjaw, are you aware of the contents of this letter ?" asked Harry.

"If you're implying your paternity, I know. I hope you know that your father loved you very much."

"I know that one of the conditions for blood adoption is unconditional love, Grimjaw. I need you to hold on to the other letter for a while for me. I will ask for it later," said Harry.

"I have keeping it a secret for the last seventeen years. It is safe with me."

Harry smiled at the goblin. They discussed what to do about his assets and Marauder Enterprises. Grimjaw assured him that the goblins will help him with his company.

"Did you know?" Harry confronted Hela in their next meeting.

"I did. I thought that you should discover it on your own."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Yes and he is alive. Do you want to know-"

"Don't tell me now, Hela. I can't deal with this right now. Does he have a family?"

"He is happily married with kids."

"That's all I need to know. I don't want to disturb their peaceful life with my crazy one."

"Don't be so sure ,Harry. You may be suprised," said Hela mischievously.

"I really don't think anything will suprise me right now,"huffed Harry. "Let's get back to the training, Hela."

 **Three years later**

"You can't be serious, Harry."

"I'm not Sirius ,Hermione. I'm Harry, your best friend." Harry grinned at his best friend who was staring at him as if he had gone mad.

"You can't make me CEO of your company, Harry. It's ridiculous."

"And why is it ridiculous?, Mione."

"I'm just 21."

"When has age been a barrier for you?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm flattered but there are more experienced people to run your company," Hermione explained slowly as if he was a one year old.

"They might be more experienced but I don't trust them. I trust you," Harry pleaded with her.

"But I can't manage it all by myself."

"The goblins will help you. I will help you. Draco will be there as well. I made him vice president." After the war he and Malfoy had made peace with each other. He had supported Draco and his mother during their trail. Both of them were surprised that they enjoyed each others company.

They have been friends for the last three years. They bonded over Teddy. Harry introduced Draco to the muggle world while Draco helped him understand the traditions of the magical one. It had helped him immensely on his work in the wizengamot during his rare appearances there as Andy was his proxy most of the time. Draco had inherited lordship from his father when he was found guilty of his crimes and was put into azkaban for life. To the disbelief of the general public Narissa and Draco was happy about it. Apparently, Lucius had forced Draco into taking the dark mark. Hermione had warmed up on the slytherin after he had swallowed his pride and apologized to her and Ron. Ron was unsure about Draco but tolerated him for Harry's sake.

"Does Draco even know anything about the muggle world? Marauder Entrepises works in the muggle world as well as the wizarding world."

"I have taught him well, Hermione. He'll be alright. It's one of the reasons why I put both of you at the head of the company. You assist him with the muggle part of the company while he can do the same for you with the magical part."

"I still don't understand why you trust that ferret , mate," Ron asked him agitated.

"I trust him. I just can't explain my reasons. It's like a gut feeling." Harry had never told anyone about being the Master of Death or about his muggle father. It was his secret to keep. He never asked Grimjaw for the envelope with his father's name. He knew he was putting it off by telling himself silly reasons. _'I'll seek him out soon,'_ he promised himself. He had completed his training with Hela. He was confident that he could control his abilities. Now he was helping Hela out to capture, in her words, wannabe immortals. The ones who try to escape the inevitable. One of the perks of being the MoD was that he could read minds. Occlumency did not work against him. He did not use it without provocation. He had wanted to know whether Draco can be trusted when he had first saw him with his godson. Narissa was visiting Andy that day. He found that the blonde was not evil as he had thought and was sincere in his friendship with him.

"I hope he doesn't stab you in the back, Harry. You have worked hard on your company." Ron shook his head.

"Don't worry, Ron . He will be working under Hermione and I."

Harry had been busy for the last three years. He did not return to Hogwarts. He completed his NEWTS privately. He also passed the non magical equivalent of it with Hermione. It seems that without the Dursleys to pull him down and dark lords trying to kill him he could be good at studies. Ron and Draco thought that they were mad to continue their muggle school and complete a part time course. It was a historic moment when a Malfoy and a Weasley had agreed on something. Harry and Hermione wanted to be in contact with the normal world in which they had grown up unlike the other two.

Marauder enterprises was rising to the top in both the worlds. The magical world knew that it was his company. To the muggles it was owned by a mysterious Lord Potter-Black. They did not know his face or his first name. He usually managed his business on that side through the goblins to hide his identity. He had found a way to combine muggle tech with Magic. It was introduced through Marauder enterprises and was a huge hit in the wizarding world. Hermione and Draco had been a huge help. Even Ron had helped when he could in between his auror training.

"I'll do it , Harry," Hermione sighed.

"Thanks, Hermione. You're the best." Harry hugged his sister from another mother.

"Oi that's my girlfriend, Potter," said Ron without much heat.

"Shut it, Ron," both of them yelled back in unison. All of them burst out laughing.

 **AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry guys this chapter is short. A huge thank you for everyone who have reviewed and followed.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or DC universe.**

 **This will have slash in the future.**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

"You sure you don't want to stay, Mr Evans. You have a huge potential in the martial arts." His teacher was reluctant to let go of him.

Harry just smiled at him, "I am sorry I can't stay. I need to continue my journey." He gave the serious old man a hug . To his surprise the latter returned it.

"Go fight against the world and win my child."

"Thank you," Harry gave him a last bow.

He was saddened to leave that small monastery in Tibet. He had finally found peace within himself and with the death of all of his loved ones over there.

He had been traveling around the world for the whole year. He had left the wizarding world the week after he convinced Hermione to be CEO. He had been planning it for a long time. He had wanted to get away from the madness that was his life for a while. Blend into the shadows where no one would recognise him. He needed to find himself again. Andy had understood him and gave him her blessing. She assured him that she would be fine with Teddy and urged him take as much as time he wanted for his vacation. The only condition was that he will contact her periodically so that she could be sure that her grandson's beloved 'Da' was alive. So he had packed up his bag and left. Ron, Hermione and Draco are most likely to kill him the most painful way possible for disappearing on them without any explanation. He did leave a letter telling them not to worry. He was so dead when he went back. He can imagine the Daily Prophet's headlines- "SAVIOR KILLED OFF BY ENRAGED BEST FRIENDS!"

Grimjaw was able to arrange documents by the name of Harry Evans for him. According to which he was the son of Lily Evans and James Black. It was not the entire truth neither was it a lie considering his grandmother was a Black. He had took the details about his other father with him. He didn't look into it. He just gave it to Hela for safekeeping. He didn't want the temptation.

Now sitting on small bed of a local motel in Tibet , he realized that he had been holding it off for too long. He was ready find out who his father is.

"Hela, it's time."

He spoke out aloud to the empty. The file and the envelope were in his hands with a pop. For a minute he couldn't breathe. He had a sense of deja vu as his hands trembled holding on to it. Remembering his parents advice he opened the envelope. Inside it was a single paper with the name. He slowly read the name, blinked , and then read the name again. When he couldn't believe it he went through the rest of the file. There was even a credible paternity test. He burst out laughing. It seems that his luck had struck again because written in his mom's neat handwriting was _Bruce Wayne._

Of all the men in the world, his mom had to sleep with bloody Bruce Wayne.

 _'Atleast, it's not Lex Luthor.'_

Because if that was the case he would have most probably jumped off a cliff or begged Hela to strangle him to death. That man was pure evil.

 **AN: Please review guys.**


End file.
